verdungamefandomcom-20200213-history
AlpenJager
:"The Alpenkorps was the elite of the German Army. As a lightweight unit, the Alpenjäger advance to close proximity of the enemy using the "Scharfschütze" as cover and the recon plane as guidance. The "Aufklärer" scout will then take care of the nearby enemies as the "Überwacher" observes their positions." '' :-In-game description '''AlpenJager' is a squad in Verdun. They are mountain infantry at a division level and are considered by the Entente to be some of the best in the German Army. Description Squad Type: Recon They can use their recon plane to scout the enemy trenchlines. This recon plane will show any enemies on your minimap for your entire squad, but not the whole team. They also have more stamina than any other squad type. In the recon squads, both AlpenJäger and Chasseurs Alpins, you can spawn on any member of the squad, as long as they are near a spawnpoint. You will notice if you're next to a spawnpoint when there is a text with "number squad reinforcements can spawn near you." This is another unique ability the recon squads have. Squad Roles Oberjäger: The role of the "Oberjäger" officer is to find weaknesses in the enemy line using aerial reconaissaince and lead the squad through. Motto: "Find the way" Specializations: Patrouilleführer - Standard Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ * Binocs Bergführer - Level II Loadout: * Gew. 98 * Binocs Spähleiter - Level III Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ + Seitengewehr As Oberjäger, it is your role to call in recon planes as often as you can, and to report enemy locations to your teammates. You can also place the "Move here" marker to set objectives for your squad members, which will result in extra experience points to members of the squad near the marker when killing enemies. Scharfschütze: Trained as an elite marksman, the role of the "Scharfschütze" is to take out enemy sentries or patrols in order for the squad to advance. Motto: "Take them out" Specializations: Ausgezeichneter Schütze - Standard Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ Heckenschütze - Level II Loadout: * Gew. 98 Zielfernrohrschütze - Level III Loadout: * Gew. 98 + Goerz 3X custom As Scharfschütze, it's your task to keep the enemy machineguns and snipers down. Once unlocked, you can equip your rifle with a scope, to make this task easier. With the recon plane showing where enemies are, you can effectively know where enemies are from behind cover and move to positions to snipe them from a safe distance. Überwacher: The role of the Überwacher is to sneak close to enemy positions and reveal their position to the rest of the team. Motto: "Close in and Reveal" Specializations: Melder - Standard Loadout: * Gew. 98 * Binocs Späher - Level II Loadout: * Luger * Binocs Beobachter - Level III Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ * Binocs As Überwacher, you are the spotter for the Scharfschütze. you can make enemies appear on your squad's minimap. This means you can give valuable information to your fellow squad members. You can equip yourself with binoculars to make this task easier. Aufklärer: The Role of the "Aufklärer" scout is to sneak up to enemies and engage them with melee weapons. Motto: "Get close and personal" Specializations: Scharmützler - Standard Loadout: * Kar. 98AZ + Seitengewehr Plänkler - Level II Loadout: * Gew. 98 + Seitengewehr Dolchkämpfer - Level III Loadout: * Luger * Bokerknife As Aufklärer, you're trench cleaner of your squad. You can be equipped with a deadly bayonet, or a deadly knife. You can use this well when behind enemies, or close to them. Category:Squads Category:Squads in Verdun